The Chosen Warrior
by ElvinaPotter
Summary: Harry had never expected to have the next big adventure so soon. He most certainly never expected to be greeted by three Goddesses. If it were up to him, he wanted to move on. Unfortunately for him, his Hero-Complex says otherwise.


Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, or any other fandom mentioned in this fic (yes, it's a slight crossover), in any way shape or form. No money is made from this. It is purely Fanfictional fun. Any additional characters were created for entertainment and have no ties with the real and living whatsoever.

Second Disclaimer : This story is purely one shot. It is undecided if I wish to continue with a sequel or not.

Third Disclaimer : This story is slightly crossover with Final Fantasy VII.

 **. . . . . . .**

 **The Chosen Warrior.**

When Harry Potter when to sleep that night, he didn't expect to be going to the next big adventure.

After his war with Voldermort, he had live up until the age of eighty while looking like in his early forties. It was considered a short life among his kind, but a fulfilling one. He had married, settle down, and have kids of his own. But not with Ginny.

After the war, he and Ginny had resumed their relationship. It lasted only a few months. Ginny lavish at the limelight of being one of the war heroes, while he; he was lost. Now that the war was over and he finally has peace, he didn't know what to do. True he helped rebuild Hogwarts and complete his N.E. W Ts , but after? He has no idea what to do with his life. Don't get him wrong, he was thankful for the period of grace. But his war with Voldermort, as wearisome and despairing as it was, it has been his focal point. His life had been cantered around it that it has become his reason for existing.

Ginny wanted to get married as soon as everything settle down. But he had discovered by then that he wasn't ready. He had become discontent and he was seeking for a purpose. Just not the kind that Ginny wanted.

They had an explosive row. Ginny throw every insult under the sun, every hex his way but not that it did her much good. He was 'The Boy Who Lived' and 'The Defeater of Voldermort'. She lamented that he was stuck at the past and after screaming at each other hoarse, she gave an ultimatum.

He didn't choose her.

Instead he packed his back and went as far away from Britain as possible. At first his travels took him to France, and then he visited Bulgaria. Afterwards he went to Russia and then China. It was in China that he realizes just why he had been so restless.

All this while, at the subconscious level, he had been very disappointed by his lack of fighting ability. While the War is based on the use of magic, he couldn't help feeling that had he knew a little self-defence, it might make a difference. Maybe then he could do better.

He'd spent two years in China and a year in Japan, learning Martial Arts. He became proficient in many forms of fighting style and learnt how to fight with weapons. His stay in Asia had done him wonders. Not only he benefits by learning martial arts, but he also found his inner peace – something he had desperately seeking.

When he returned to Britain, he was no longer burdened by the war.

And so his life goes; he pour himself into his affairs, taking the mantle of Lord Potter and Lord Black, married a nice witch he met in France and had three children. He helped the new ministry as and when. But as his job goes, he didn't become an auror, but start up his own company.

So here he is, waking up to a beautiful and enchanting meadow.

"My Warrior," A voiced greeted him from behind. Harry turned and saw three ladies of otherworldly beauty. One woman was garbed in a medieval style; dressed in dark colours with hints of feathers sewn to her outfit, blood red hair and a crescent moon circlet on her forehead. Her companions dressed in a Greek and Roman fashion; one styled in Greek wore a greenish blue colour dress with light teal coloured hair and watery flowers and leafs ornament around her hair, the other of Roman style was wearing a bluish grey dress and had flowing black hair that was bare of any jewellery. It was the medieval woman that spoke to him.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Goddess Morrigan. You know me by the name Lady Magick." She told him, smiling pleasingly.

Harry's eyes widened as he gaped. He then hastily bowed to his Goddess. A bell-like laughs was awarded for his afford. "Raise your head, my beloved warrior. There is no need for such formality between us." Harry did as he was bid, awkwardly.

Next, the woman in Greek introduces herself. "I am Gaia. Mother Goddess of the Titans, Patron to the planet Terra."

Harry blinked and gazed at her sceptically. "You're Earth?" asked Harry dubiously.

Gaia chuckled. "No. Not of your Earth. Your Earth is of different pantheon, therefore, not under my jurisdiction. My terra is of another parallel Galaxy different from yours."

Their last female companion snickered at that remark. "That is to put it simply," she retorted coyly. The Black haired Roman-like Goddess smirked as she complete the all-around introduction. "I am Eris, Goddess of Discord. Well met; Harry, son of James."

Harry was stunned. His mind grows blanked. He never thought, much less dream about, he would be in the presence of three Goddesses. He can't help sweat-dropped at The Goddess of Discord. The Goddess seems to be free spirited to put it humbly. He could only suspect why she seems to be interested at him.

"Why am I here?" Harry blurted out his question. The three Goddesses exchange glances before refocusing on him. His Goddess walked towards him and stood beside him.

"My Champion," started the Morrigan. "Lady Gaia has a request of you. She hopes that you'll hear her out," said the Magick goddess. At the last sentence however, she was looking at the Mother Goddess of the Titans with a peculiar scowl on her face. Harry stared between the two Goddesses in confusion.

"And what might this request be?" Harry intoned warily. Already, his sense is tingling that trouble is brewing. Not helping matters when his Goddess seems to be discontent about something and is glaring at the Mother of the Titans.

Gaia averted her gaze, looking extremely saddened. She seems to be staring far away when her gentle voice spoke, "First, I would like to tell you a story of my planet before you hear my plea." The Goddess then go one, explaining about her beloved planet. She told him about life on said planet, the lifestream, the mako, their technology, their materia; everything of significant. Harry listens to it all quietly. When the planetary goddess finishes her explanation, Harry posts a question.

"I don't understand," stated Harry, frowning with a hand rested on his chin, looking very deep in thought. "If you're Gaia, the Patron Goddess of Terra…. Are you saying you're sick and dying?"

Gaia was momentary stunned and seem to be at lost what to say when the Goddess of Discord burst into a peal of laughter. "Oh Harry… how you amuse me," said Eris laughing. She turned to Gaia, grinning and said. "Well you have to admit, dearest aunt. The boy has a point."

Gaia frowned at the mischievous Goddess and made a flicking motion. The Discordia cackle as she burst into a black smoke, which evade the gesture a few paces before reverting back, looking smug.

"Let me clarify," said Gaia politely. "The planet and I are two different entity. I am the Goddess that created the planet, whereas the planet is a small personification of me. My child if you will." She then sighed heavily. "The Planet is dying thanks to the mechanics of corrupted men in power. The fates have informed me of the planets and her inhabitant's doom."

Harry frowned. He had an inkling where this is going and he didn't like it one bit. The prospect of doom doesn't sound pleasant. "What is it that you want of me?"

"I was hoping you would lend me your service. To help save my children from a grim future and ill fates," said Gaia solemnly.

Harry sat that in shock and speechless. Him a saviour? Again? He turned to the Morrigan, feeling overwhelmed. She gazed at him kindly, and laid calming hands upon his shoulder. "Peace, my child. It's just a request. If you do not want to, she or anyone of hers, can't force you."

"But… but, but," Harry spluttered in panic. At the same time, he looked distraught. "What she's asking… I'm not – I can't… Why me?"

"Because out of all heroes, you're the likely one to succeed," The Morrigan told him clearly. "You fulfil your destiny bravely and you faced your challenges staunchly. And though your path has brought you much grief, you emerged victorious," The Morrigan rested a gentle hand on his cheek. She eyed him affectionately. "You defeat your nemesis beautifully, my love."

"And if I don't want to have any part of it?" said Harry, stubbornly.

"As I said, she can't force you." The Magick Goddess looked up to the Greek Goddess, looking indifferent. "You, Harry James Potter, are my child. My champion. My warrior. Only I have claim to you. Only by my will and my consent can you be allowed with any task."

"But you are not consenting?" said Harry eyeing his Goddess critically.

The Lady Magick looked hesitated. "The method that will be used allows Gaia a small sway over you, for as long as you are on her planet. You are still mine and will carry my ordinance, but you will be susceptible to her whim."

"Her manipulation you mean," said Harry dryly, his eyebrow twitched.

"Only when it concerns her champions," Eris interjected. "Gaia cannot interfere with you directly. She can, however, orchestrate and influence others to get the best possible outcome."

Harry's eyes narrowed. That wasn't a least bit assuring. Just because she couldn't doesn't mean she won't. His experience with his headmaster had taught him that much. "What about you? What have you got to do with this?" Harry asked to Eris.

"Why I'm merely a spectator. You entertain me Harry James. You caught my interest just like your father before you. To those I like enough, and found worthy, they _might_ get a blessing from me."

"And I will not allow you to take this task unaided if you accept Gaia's plea," the Morrigan said as she meaningfully glanced at the Lady Gaia. Lady Gaia for her part nodded, conveying her agreement to the Lady Magick's unspoken demand.

Harry looked between his Goddess and the Mother of the Titans. Whatever is going must be very serious. "What method you speak of?" asked Harry wearily.

"Reincarnation," Eris quipped helpfully. She chortled when her two companions send scowls on her way.

"What?" Harry yelped in astonishment. "What of my family? I can't leave them!"

None of the Goddess looked at him. Harry was immediately suspicious. "What's going on? What did you do?"

"The truth is my wonderful champion," The Lady Magick spoke kindly. "It is your time. You went to sleep and you died peacefully. It is the least I can do for the Great Hero of the Wizarding World," said his Goddess forlornly. "In truth, I do not want you to do this. But Lady Gaia's fear is sound. She worries that if nothing is done, than it could affect others. Even if we can dismiss this doom since we are of unrelated pantheon, I do not want to take any chances."

Harry had been listening to his patron intently. In the end, his eyes lowered, his expression pained. It took him what seems like eternity to come to grip with himself, longer it felt to calm down. Harry closed off, and stared at the three Goddesses expressionlessly. "So what now?"

"Now you choose. To move on, or you'll take another next big adventure," His Goddess replied.

Harry turn away from them and strode a few pace away, gathering his thoughts. Personally, he would rather move on. He would rather see his parents again. Sirius, Remus. All that was taken from him. He would rather look down from the heavens and see how his children and his wife's fare, and his grandchildren, and his grandchildren's children, and all his descendent.

But he also knew that the Gods will not come calling without a reason. They will not ask for a mere mortal's help to just anyone. Whatever doom the fates had seen must have been grave indeed.

"What will I be up against if I agree to this?" Harry inquired, his back still facing them.

"An enemy," came Gaia's reply. Her face distort in anger as she tremble with suppressed rage as her fist clenched. She hissed through gritted teeth as she explains further. "An alien that has fallen to my planet. We call her Calamity – and she is a parasite that destroys all those that she touches, corrupt them slowly and made her will into theirs." Then Gaia's ire turned to despair. "My children, my champions… they are strong. But they are unknowingly being corrupted by this abomination, let astray by the men of power. I plead with you. Help them. Save them!"

Harry shut his eyes, shoulder slumped. After hearing everything, there is no way he could pass it off now. Even if he didn't take this task, it will weigh heavily on his mind. That is just the kind of person Harry is. Furthermore, he knew full well the position he is in. Powerful a wizard he might be, even he is no match against a god. At least these goddesses _ask_ him first is what matters. The fact that his patron was reluctant and against it appeased him some-what.

However, you don't say no to a god. To Harry, if his Goddess is worried, than it is good enough for him.

"Fine," Harry relented. "I will partake in this next big adventure."

The Morrigan looked resigned while Gaia breathed in relieved and Eris clapped her hand in glee. "Excellent!"

The Goddess of Magic stood before Harry and her eyes bore into him. "If that is your choice, so shall it be. This gift I bestow upon thee, Harry Potter," The Lady Magic stated firmly. "I bless thee with powers of the elements and of the dark. You, apart from being my representative, shall have dominion of all things mythical." The Morrigan place a kiss upon Harry's forehead and he felt great warmth running through him as the blessings settled deep within his core.

What Harry doesn't know is that the blessings of his Goddess change him.

Seeing Gaia was about to protest, The Morrigan rounded on her. "He is mine, Gaia. If I chose to make him equivalent to your Cetra, you have no say in what I bestow. And before you disagree with me about _it_ being your planet again, may I remind you that you came to us for aid. Do not test my kindness or I shall forbid my warrior's involvement altogether."

Gaia was clearly very displeased but she didn't pursue the matter. She then went to Harry to bestow her gift. "My gift is not as fancy as your patron, Warrior Harry. I bless thee with the power of healing. Unlike with cure materia, your ability can heal almost anything, except for death." Once again, Harry felt the blessings settled within him. He nearly gaped when he felt he had the means to undo all ills, to put it loosely. Harry search deep within himself. He was startled to realize that the newly blessed knowledge and ability hinged more on biotechnology, which makes him puzzled. Harry bowed respectively in thanks. With that, the Goddess stepped back.

Before he could even blinked, Harry was suddenly had his arms full with the Goddess of Discord. "You'll give us an entertainment, won't you? I'm sure you can teach those pricks a thing or two about humility. Now, since I'm not technically involve with this affair, I can't interfere with Gaia's domain. However, you'll find that you're pretty much touch by me," Eris smirked at Harry's frowned. She chuckled as she rested her forehead against Harry. "You'll see what I mean."

 _What Gaia didn't tell you_ , Eris told Harry telepathically. _Is that her planet is not a gentle world. You'll find that life there can be very unforgiving. Therefore, for being a disciple of mischief and chaos like your father before you; my gift to you Harry James is this_. _I grant thee the power of concealment._ Eris gave him a lopsided grin. _May it serve you well in your endeavours._ "I expect a lot of mischief from you, Harry James."

Eris cackled when he saw Harry had frozen, wide eyes and completely speechless. The Goddess Gaia and Eris faded, leaving only Harry and the Lady Magick.

The Morrigan turned and beckon him to follow her. Harry walked beside her, strolling leisurely. The Goddess smiled at him. "There is another gift I wish to bestow upon you. But first, there is something you need to know. As magic of that planet is different than ours, you will retain your magic and it shall be with you in your new life. You would not need a wand as the magic in actuality is tied to your soul. Wands and staffs are merely a channel. If you are more comfortable in having one, then you are welcome to it. However, I suggest something practical and not something you can easily misplace." The Goddess told him.

Harry nodded in understanding. He was very glad to know that he would not lose his magic. At least _that_ will give him an advantage. "What is a Cetra that you mentioned?"

"A Cetra is Lady Gaia's representative. They are spiritual in nature and they communicate with the Goddess herself. The Cetra _is_ the voice of Gaia." The Morrigan stopped and tilted to Harry. "The Cetra is to Gaia as you are to me. This brings me back to my last gift." They stop walking and stood facing each other with serious expression. "My last gift to you, my beloved warrior; is the eye. You will have a small ability in precognition. It will not be as powerful as your visions with Tom Riddle, but it will be useful nonetheless."

"Isn't this pushing it? For you to bless me with more than one blessing?" Harry can't help asking.

"Not really," The Goddess replied. "You have always been a powerful wizard, Harry Potter. I merely retain and nurture your bloodline."

Harry eyes widened at the implication. "You mean to say…"

"Did you really think your visions were of Tom Riddle's doing?" The Goddess laughed. Harry didn't answer her. He was practically too dumbfounded by _everything_.

"Now, while we handle your transition, why don't you spend time with them in the meantime?" said The Morrigan, smiling brightly as she nodded behind him.

Harry turned. What he saw makes his eyes misty. He was trembling but he didn't move, didn't dare blink, didn't even dare to make a sound.

Stood patiently not far from them, was his family. There was Remus and his wife, Tonks. Sirius, Fred and George; who died a few years prior. Even Professor Snape was there, shocking that. His grandfathers, his grandmothers, all his aunts, uncles, and cousins. But most of all, waiting patiently ahead of everyone else, was his father and mother, James and Lily Potter.

When his Goddess was beside him, he stared at her with wide hopeful eyes. The Goddess smiled lovingly at him. "My beloved warrior, there is still time before your rebirth. I, most of all, will not deny you a chance to be with your love ones. Go. Be with them. You have earned it."

Harry didn't need further persuasion. At first, he took small steps, walking slowly. Then he picked up his pace. Before long, he was running towards them in full speed. Harry flew into them. And when he had his dad's and mum's arms wrapped tightly around him, tears ran freely down his cheeks.

 **. . . . . . .**

Skylar was a handsome young man. He had wild untamed blond hair and brown eyes, average in height and lithe. He was a good man and was agreeable by the villagers.

When Skylar first came into town, it was because of his job. He was stationed there, working for _thee_ company. He was a good technician, with good head on his shoulders and respectful towards his superiors. His future held promise.

After working diligently for a few years, he finally took a long vacation. They didn't know where he went for a holiday, most assume he visited his family.

When he returned, he came back with a bride. Breaking many maiden hearts in the process.

Ilithyia has similar likeness to her husband. Striking blond hair and blue eyes with petite stature. She was a kind woman and had a bright disposition. Like her husband, she too garnered many admires of her own.

She followed her husband to start a new married life. Unlike her husband, she didn't work for the company. Instead, she started up her own bakery within the village. Something the villagers were grateful for.

Between them, they were like a match made in heaven.

Unfortunately, their blissful happy marriage didn't last. Two years into their marriage, tragedy befalls the young couple.

Skylar was found dead in the woods, mauled by monsters.

Ilithyia had been devastated. Instantly her world crumbled when she set eyes on her husband's remain. The women had been very worried for her and the men were extremely tactful, for good reason.

Ilithyia was five months pregnant.

Four months later, found Ilithyia going through labour with only a midwife and her assistant. A few hours passed and at dawn, found a new baby boy's wail throughout the little cottage.

Ilithyia held her new baby boy tenderly. Her eyes misty at the thought that her boy will never knew his father in person. She counted his ten little fingers and ten little toes, tracing his perfection. Her boy has her hair colouring with indication that he inherit his father's unruliness, her forehead, eyes and nose. Lips and facial structure was all his father's. In short, Ilithyia just knew her boy is the spitting image of his father.

"What is his name?" asked the midwife, once she was done cleaning up after the birth.

"Cloud," said Ilithyia. It was the name both her and Skylar had agree on in jest while they were sky gazing. Now, it seems the perfect name for her son. "Cloud Strife."

 **The End.**

 **. . . . . . .**

 **Review on your way out!**

 **-Elvina P.**


End file.
